Presente de Natal
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Um "presente" muito especial, muda a vida dos nossos exploradores(principalmente de Roxton e Marguerite hehe).
1. Capítulo 1

Presente de Natal  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Algum tempo depois de "Trapped".  
  
COMMENTS: Essa é a minha primeira fic, portanto, desculpem qualquer erro!Enjoy!  
  
THANKS:Obrigada Keila!Muito mesmo!  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era um dia normal no Platô.Tudo estava perfeito.O clima, a brisa, os pássaros...Tudo como devia estar.Dentro dos padrões da selva, é claro.  
  
Challenger estava terminando de arrumar sua bolsa com tudo o que precisaria.Finn estava no laboratório, organizando os experimentos de Challenger.Roxton estava de pé, próximo a mesa da cozinha, limpando seu riffle, Marguerite, bem...Marguerite ainda não tinha acordado.Verônica e Ned estavam na sacada da varanda.Eles estavam rindo das histórias que Ned havia contando de quando ele era mais jovem e não tinha muito sucesso com garotas.  
  
-Roxton -chamou Challenger -Marguerite ainda não está de pé?  
  
-Acho que não.Eu vou acordar'A Bela Adormecida'-disse com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.Challenger apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Roxton caminhou em direção ao quarto da herdeira.  
  
-Marguerite -ele chamou-a batendo duas vezes a porta -Vamos!Está quase na hora de irmos -acrescentou.  
  
Não ouvindo qualquer tipo de resposta da mulher, Roxton abriu cuidadosamente a porta.Procurando pisar sem fazer barulho, ele entrou no quarto.Como que se estivesse em transe, Roxton não via quase nada pela penumbra que tomava conta do quarto dela.Ele só conseguia sentir.Sentir o cheiro de Marguerite.Aquele cheiro de flores do campo.Aquele era o cheiro da mulher que ele quis. Devagar, ele se aproximou da cama de Marguerite.Ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado da cama e só observou.Não dava para ver quase nada, mais ele somente viu os traços da mulher.Com um leve toque, ele tirou algumas mechas dos cachos que estavam cobrindo uma parte de seu rosto.Ele acariciou por um curto tempo sua bochecha.Ela foi acordando devagar, apenas abrindo seus olhos e respirando fundo.Ele assistiu.Ele amou isso.Ele amava o jeito de como ela acordava.Parecia uma criança, tão frágil...Tão linda...E tão diferente da Marguerite que ele estava acostumado...  
  
-Hum...Que bom que a Bela Adormecida acordou -Ele sussurrou a olhando nos olhos, sorrindo.Ele já estava esperando um grito de Marguerite o advertindo por entrar no quarto dela sem permissão.  
  
-Temos que nos apressar.Challenger quer chegar à aldeia Zanga antes do sol se pôr.Ela o olhou nos olhos sem dizer nada.Depois de um curto silêncio, ele disse:  
  
-O que foi?  
  
A única coisa que ela fez foi se levantar suavemente e o levar a sentar na cama, perto dela.Ela se aproximou lentamente e o beijou.Um beijo suave e delicado.Um beijo mais do que romântico.  
  
-Marguerite você já esta...Oh Deus...Desculpe-me eu não...-disse Challenger, quebrando o encanto daquele momento.  
  
-Tudo bem Challenger.Já estou indo.Dê-me só mais algum minuto para me arrumar que eu...  
  
-Não tudo bem! Sem problemas...Er...Eu vou...Vou...Vou acabar de organizar minhas coisas e bem...Podem continuar...Oh...Q-Quer dizer...-gaguejou meio sem graça  
  
-Tudo bem Challenger, eu estarei pronta em um minuto, eu prometo.-Ela o tranqüilizou.  
  
-Certo...Certo...Bem, eu vou.-disse o cientista, saindo rapidamente do quarto.  
  
Os dois somente olharam-se e sorriram.  
  
-Bem...Eu vou ajudar Challenger.-ele disse segurando em suas mãos  
  
-Tudo bem, eu vou me arrumar.  
  
Roxton levou suas mãos perto dele e as beijou docemente.Ela sorriu.Rapidamente, ele se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.Marguerite o assistiu sumir de sua vista enquanto respirando fundo, e levantando-se, fechando a porta.Ela adorou acordar mais um dia de sua vida, vendo Roxton ao lado dela.Ela amou isso. Alguns minutos depois, Marguerite apareceu na cozinha e já com sua mochila nas costas, apenas pegou duas maçãs e as colocou em sua mochila.  
  
-Estão todos prontos? -perguntou o caçador.Todos fizeram um sinal positivo.- Então vamos. -finalizou o caçador, agarrando seu riffle e caminhando em direção ao elevador.Logo, Challenger e Marguerite o seguiram.  
  
-Comportem-se crianças.Não vamos demorar.-disse Challenger à Verônica e Ned que estavam agora indo para a sala.  
  
-Nós ficaremos bem.-disse Ned  
  
Verônica acenou.E quando o elevador já não estava mais em suas vistas Ned virou para Verônica:  
  
-Em fim, sós! -ele sorriu a menina da selva sorrindo a ele também.- Bem...Quase...-Ele disse, lembrando de Finn.Ele ainda não tinha se acostumado à presença da jovem.  
  
-E por dois dias...-Ela somou  
  
-E...O que faremos...Nesse dois dias inteirinhos...Aqui sozinhos? -Ele disse se aproximando mais e mais de Verônica.Ele só estava a um palmo de distância.  
  
-O que faremos?... -disse ela em um tom muito sedutor, chegando ainda mais perto -Procuraremos um pinheiro, enfeitaremos a casa da árvore...Em fim...Muito trabalho a fazer...-ela disse com ironia, quebrando o clima.Caminhando para seu quarto sorrindo, Ned a assistiu, de certa forma um pouco decepcionado, mais ainda sorrindo.  
  
-Ok...Então vamos ao trabalho!  
  
-Podemos descansar um pouco?Meus pés estão me matando... -somou a herdeira.  
  
-Mas não faz nem duas horas que nós estamos caminhando!-disse Roxton se aproximando de Marguerite.  
  
Eram quase dez horas da manhã, mas o sol estava muito forte, e o calor quase que insuportável.  
  
-Vai ser um dia daqueles...-Acrescentou Challenger parando junto ao casal de baixo de uma grande árvore, secando com um lenço sua testa.Alguns minutos depois eles voltaram às suas caminhadas.  
  
-Hei...Shhh...Vocês ouviram isso?-disse Marguerite, parando bruscamente.  
  
-O que foi?-Disse Roxton já colocando em posição o seu riffle, olhando para a herdeira.  
  
-Eu ouvi algo...-Ela respondeu  
  
-Raptors?-Perguntou Challenger  
  
-Não...Não é nenhum animal, eu acho... -disse, olhando ao redor.  
  
Depois de alguns instantes, Roxton abaixou seu riffle e olhou para Marguerite.  
  
-Não deve ser nada.Deve ser só o vento nas folhas.Ou o sol que está a fazendo ouvir vozes...Ele somou divertido-se.  
  
-Não brinque com isso John...-Ela o advertiu-Eu ouvi algo e que vem daquela direção.  
  
-Não deve ser nada Marguerite...-interrompeu Challenger - Roxton tem razão, deve ser só o vento...  
  
Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Marguerite saiu andando depressa em direção ao que ela achava ser a origem desse som.  
  
-Marguerite, espere!-Roxton chamou, mais não adiantou.A mulher saiu andando rápido e em passos largos em direção ao Oeste da mata.  
  
-Lá vamos nós outra vez...-disse Roxton carregando sua arma e seguindo a mulher.  
  
Um minuto de caminhada, Roxton alcançou Marguerite.  
  
-Marguerite, pelo amor de Deus, não deve ser nada.Pare e me ouça, por favor!-Disse Roxton  
  
-Se eu disse que ouvi é porque ouvi...Parece que alguém está chorando...- Ela disse com uma expressão de aflição.-Vamos, estamos perto.  
  
-Agora eu ouvi-disse Challenger.  
  
-Eu também -Roxton concordou.-Vem dali, vamos -disse o caçador.  
  
Depois de alguns metros, eles viram que estavam chegando nas margens de um pequeno riacho.Logo notaram pedaços de madeira, bolsas, roupas, mochilas, várias caixas, mas todas destruídas.Os três trocaram olhares.  
  
-Ali!- Marguerite apontou a uma cesta, que estava boiando no riacho, presa em um galho. Logo, ela foi à direção da cesta em quanto Challenger e Roxton estavam distraídos, recolhendo alguns objetos que chegavam às margens do riacho.Eles até se esqueceram dos sons que ouviram. Marguerite chegou finalmente a origem do choro.Para sua surpresa ela reconheceu o que havia lá.Um bebê.Muito pequeno.Ou melhor, muito pequena.Era uma linda menina, com grandes olhos azuis, pele branca, como a neve, cabelos escuros, lisos.Realmente, um lindo bebê.  
  
-Hei vocês dois, venham aqui, rápido!-Disse muito assustada.  
  
Pegando com cuidado a cesta e tirando da água, Marguerite apoiou isso no chão e tirou a criança de dentro da cesta, embolada a uma manta amarelo- claro.Embalando a criança aos berros em seu colo tentando faze-la parar de chorar.Os dois homens vieram depressa.  
  
-Um bebê!-Os dois exclamaram juntos.  
  
-Não, um T-Rex!-Ela somou sarcasticamente.Eles olharam entre si.  
  
-Mas o que um bebê está fazendo aqui, sozinho em uma floresta?-Challenger disse pensativo.  
  
-Shhh...Hei fofinha...Pare de chorar...Assim você não vai conseguir me dizer como chegou aqui não é mesmo?!-  
  
Maguerite disse acalmando a criança.Como se a menina tivesse entendido alguma coisa, ela parou de chorar, E ficou olhando para Marguerite, ainda soluçando, com as mãozinhas na boca.  
  
-Boa menina-Ela respondeu sorrindo à criancinha em seus braços.Acariciando sua cabecinha, Marguerite continuou-Hei...Qual é o seu nome?  
  
Roxton só assistia Marguerite.Como ela estava carinhosa e paciente com o bebê.Realmente ele tinha que admitir, que de todas as coisas que ele admirava em Marguerite, a capacidade de surpreende-lo a cada dia mais, era a sua preferida.Ele amava isso.Ele amava Marguerite.Amava mais ainda a cada noite que eles faziam amor, A cada manhã que ele acordava ao seu lado, e via que não era mais um sonho dele, era real.Ela era real.  
  
Challenger agachou-se e pegou um chapéu destruído e leu em voz alta -Alfred J. Lange...Esse nome não me é estranho...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
**Que tal? Reviews! =)** 


	2. Capítulo 2

Enquanto isso, na casa da árvore...  
  
-PÁRA NED! -Finn gritou quase chorando de rir com as imitações dele de cada um dos integrantes da casa da árvore.-Eu não vou mais conseguir parar de rir!  
  
Verônica gargalhava ao ver a perfeição dos detalhes e gestos.Ela estava feliz.Feliz porque ele estava de volta, porque ele havia deixado um pouco de lado seus livros, e começava a aproveitar mais cada dia.Feliz porque ele estava feliz.Dava mais valor a ela e aos outros do que às suas histórias e algumas 'pessoas' de seu passado.Naquele tempo em que ele esteve sumido, com certeza ele sentiu falta de tudo isso, e aprendeu a dar mais valor à nova família dele.  
  
-Ned...-disse Verônica ainda rindo um pouco -É melhor voltarmos ao trabalho...Há muitas coisas para fazer...  
  
-Tudo bem queri...-ele parou muito sem-graça ao perceber o que tinha quase dito.Não o que quase disse, e sim na presença de quem também tinha ouvido.  
  
-Ups...Acho melhor eu ir ver como está o assado...-disse Finn se levantando da cadeira um pouco vermelha.  
  
-Não se preocupe Finn, eu já ia mesmo...-disse Ned, envergonhado, caminhando para perto do forno.  
  
-Então, "queri... Vê" -disse Finn ainda sob efeito das risadinhas -acho melhor eu acabar de arrumar os enfeites das portas não é?!Afinal, três sempre foi demais aqui...-Disse ela se divertindo ao ver as bochechas de Verônica ainda mais vermelhas.  
  
Ela saiu correndo antes que a menina da selva se pronunciasse.Ela podia ouvir os risos de Finn.  
  
***  
  
-Quem?-Perguntou Roxton.  
  
-Alfred J. Lange...Deve ser o dono deste chapéu...-Respondeu Challenger -mas esse nome eu já ouvi, tenho quase certeza...-disse pensativo.  
  
-Esse homem não é aquele botânico que riu de você na reunião que você fez em Londres, antes que nós partíssemos para esta expedição?-Perguntou John  
  
-Claro...Agora eu estou me lembrando...Mas...Esse é só o sobrenome dele.O nome dele é Eduard Lange e não Alfred.  
  
-Talvez um parente...-raciocinou Roxton.  
  
-Mas é óbvio!Alfred é filho dele.Ele também acreditava nas fotos tiradas aqui e era a favor das minhas teorias sobre este mundo perdido.Muitas das vezes, ele discutia com seu pai sobre a existência de dinossauros.Eu já tive o prazer de conhece-lo...Um bom garoto, muito inteligente...-Lembrou  
  
-Então...Isso nos faz pensar de que ele se casou e teve uma filha...- Marguerite se pronunciou.  
  
-E que veio a uma expedição ao platô para confirmar sua teoria...-Roxton continuou.  
  
-Talvez minha cara, ele também veio para tentar achar minha expedição!- Challenger acrescentou.  
  
Nesse instante, a conversa dos três foi interrompida por homens macacos. Cinco deles.Challenger e Roxton atiraram sem parar, até que conseguiram matar a todos.Todos respiraram aliviados.  
  
-Não gosto de fazer isso...-Disse Roxton olhando os cadáveres.  
  
-Não tivemos escolha meu velho...-disse Challenger confortando o caçador -era a vida deles ou as nossas!  
  
A criança, assustada com os tiros, começou a chorar outra vez.  
  
-Malditos homens macacos!Tinham que aparecer logo agora que Meg se acalmou!- disse Marguerite, furiosa.  
  
-Quem?Meg?Como você sabe que esse é o nome do bebê?-Challenger perguntou meio confuso.Roxton também estava confuso.  
  
-Agora o nome dela é Meg.Já que ela não pode nos dizer qual é seu verdadeiro nome.-ela disse tentando acalmar mais uma vez a criança.-Ela não pode continuar sendo chamada de 'bebê'!  
  
-Er...Marguerite...Hum...O que acha de termos uma conversinha?-Roxton se aproximou.  
  
-Sobre...?  
  
-Ora sobre... Não podemos manter um bebê conosco!Ainda mais aqui na selva!É muito perigoso.Mal podemos nos proteger de todos os perigos, quanto mais a um bebê indefeso!  
  
-Ah...Você quer então que nós deixemos o bebê aonde EU a encontrei e continuemos a nossa viajem á aldeia Zanga como se nada tivesse acontecido!Ótimo!Vamos deixa-la aqui para ser jantar de homens-macacos! -Disse Marguerite revoltada.O bebê não parava de chorar.  
  
-É claro que não!O que você sugere que nós façamos Challenger?  
  
-Vamos deixar o bebê na aldeia Zanga para alguém cuidar.Até Assai pode cuidar dela.Pelo menos até que os pais apareçam...-Challenger disse enquanto colocando o chapéu destruído em uma pedra.  
  
Marguerite permaneceu em silêncio, na sua tentativa falha de acalmar a criança.  
  
-Então vamos logo.Não estamos muito longe de Zanga.E temos que chegar antes do anoitecer.  
  
-Certo. -Marguerite levantou o bebê de modo que ficasse sentado em seu colo, enquanto dando leves tapinhas nas costas da menina.  
  
Roxton apanhou a cesta do bebê com algumas roupinhas e panos dentro.De repente, ele notou algo diferente na cesta.Era uma coisa pequena e rosa, com um bico de plástico.  
  
-O que é isso?-Ele perguntou a Challenger.Marguerite virou-se para ver o objeto.  
  
-Deixe me examinar...-O cientista pegou o pequeno objeto.Havia algo escrito.-'Chupetas Eliot Terceiro'- leu em voz alta  
  
-Chu... O que?-Marguerite perguntou  
  
O bebê viu isto e esticou seus minúsculos braços como se quisesse pegá-la.  
  
-O que...Você quer aquilo?-Roxton perguntou a criança.  
  
Chegando mais perto o objeto dela, Challenger percebeu que ela ia abrindo a boca.Então ele colocou isto na boca do bebê.Todos se olharam assustados.  
  
-As maravilhas do avanço tecnológico!-Challenger exclamou com os olhos brilhantes.  
  
-Eu que o diga -acrescentou Marguerite -Eu não sei se ia ficar surda agora ou depois.Ela tem muito fôlego...  
  
Roxton e Challenger riram à observação da herdeira.Todos agora continuaram em direção à aldeia. Dentro de segundos a criança dormiu.Marguerite apreciava o sono da menininha, como uma mãe aprecia seu filho dormir.Era assim que ela estava se sentindo naquele momento.Uma mãe.Ela mesma estava surpresa a isso.A última coisa que esperaria dela mesma era esse sentimento.A agente tripla, ladra procurada no mundo inteiro, dívidas e mais dívidas com a sociedade britânica, agora estava se rendendo a um...Bebê?E que nem mesmo era seu parente.'Ela é tão pequena e tão indefesa...'Ela pensava; 'ela não pode viver no meio daqueles selvagens...Desculpe Assai, mais tenho que admitir que a sua aldeia não seria o melhor lugar para nossa amiguinha aqui...Meg...'.  
  
***  
  
Já era noite no planalto.Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite e a pequena Meg já haviam chegado á aldeia.Challenger estava fechando uma comercialização com um comerciante de uma aldeia próxima.Roxton estava com Jarl, conversando sobre como seria mais um ano longe de casa.Marguerite estava com Assai, em uma das cabanas reservadas aos exploradores.  
  
-Então...-Assai começou -Challenger quer que nós fiquemos com o bebê...  
  
-Meg...O nome dela é Meg -Marguerite a interrompeu.  
  
Elas estavam sentadas em uma cama conversando baixo, mas com Meg ao lado, deitada em um sono profundo.  
  
-Certo...Meg...Mas infelizmente não podemos ficar com ela.Nossa aldeia não permite que criemos bebês de outros povos.Os deuses não permitem, pois a criança quando crescer pode virar um traidor do nosso povo.Desculpe, não há nada que possamos fazer!  
  
Não era uma notícia boa, mas Marguerite tinha gostado de ouvir isso.  
  
-Certo...Eu vou dar a notícia a Challenger e a Roxton.  
  
-Que notícia? -Roxton interrompeu a conversa entrando com Challenger.  
  
Assai explicou aos homens e se desculpou mais uma vez.  
  
-Bom...Então não nos resta outra opção, a não ser ficar com ela!-Maguerite disse sorrindo.-Alguém tem alguma coisa contra? - houve silêncio apenas por 1 segundos -Bem então espero que isso seja um não! -finalmente disse.  
  
-Espere Marguerite...Você ao menos sabe como cuidar de um bebê?  
  
-Ora Roxton você está perguntando a uma ex-babá!-  
  
Mais uma parte de sua vida havia se revelado.  
  
-Babá?-Se assustou Challenger.  
  
-É...Uma garota tem que se sustentar não é? -respondeu.  
  
Todos se olharam em um tom de diversão.  
  
Assai foi para sua cabana e Challenger também.Roxton achou melhor dormir com Marguerite, para ter um pouco mais de privacidade com ela e sem interrupções. Já era madrugada.Meg estava em outra parte da mesma cabana em que Marguerite e Roxton estavam.Havia duas 'camas'.Em uma estava o bebê e em outra, Marguerite e Roxton. Marguerite estava se preparando para ir dormir.Ela não gostava de dormir fora da casa da árvore, porque não poderia ter muita privacidade.Para ela e para Roxton, claro.Ela acabou de desfazer uma trança e foi em direção a cama.Roxton só estava a observando.Impacientemente.Pois desde de o dia que eles saíram daquela caverna, não passou se quer um dia sem que eles tivessem seus 'encontros noturnos'.Mais não por isso.Ele não suportava mais ficar longe de Marguerite.Ele estava deitado, de barriga para cima, agora com os olhos fechados.De repente ele sentiu alguma coisa em cima dele.Marguerite tinha começado a beija-lo do seu tórax musculoso pra cima.Ele permaneceu de olhos fechados.Ela finalmente chegou aos seus lábios...  
  
-Hum...Pensei que estava com sono e cansada... -ele disse  
  
-Nunca... -Ela disse, em quanto ele a abraçava mais apertado e aprofundava seu beijo.  
  
Era um momento quase mágico.Tudo perfeito.Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, seguida de doces beijos.Ele estava adorando aquilo.Ele sempre tomava as iniciativas...Desta vez, ela começou.Isto provocou uma ótima sensação neles.De repente, ele á puxou fortemente junto á ele.  
  
-Você está me provocando hoje...Olha que eu depois não respondo por mim... -ele disse, imaginado mil e umas coisas.  
  
-É mesmo? -ela somou sussurrando - Você ainda não viu nada.  
  
Ela ficou em frente a ele, de pé na cama. - streap tease -ela disse sensualmente.  
  
-A cada dia você me surpreende mais e mais...  
  
Ela sorriu sensualmente ao seu comentário.Quando ele ia falar mais algo, foi simplesmente calado quando a ela jogou sua blusa em seu rosto.Aquele seu cheiro já estava o incendiando.Ela agora só estava de top e sua sai estava quase caindo.Ele se levantou rapidamente, respondendo aos seus instintos e a beijou com toda a paixão que estava sentindo naquele momento.Em segundos ele se livrou de sua calça e a livrou também de sua saia.Eles estavam quase se tornando um só corpo, quando...  
  
-UNNNNNHÉÉÉÉÉÉMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!  
  
Os dois deram um salto da cama, de modo que caíram no chão, um em cima do outro.Marguerite se levantou em um salto.  
  
-Bem, era assim que eu pretendia estar, mas em cima da cama...-Roxton concluiu irônico.  
  
-Meg! -ela vestiu rapidamente a camisa Roxton.  
  
-Eiiii...Espera aí. -Marguerite parou.Ela se assustou tanto que até esqueceu de Roxton lá deitado no chão... -Deixe que eu vou lá bater um papo com essa intrometidinha...-Ele disse levantando depressa.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Mas nada! -Está na hora de ter uma conversa de homem pra bebê.-Ele interrompeu irritado.  
  
-John!!!  
  
Ela o assistiu sair do quarto.Ela não se conteve e o seguiu.  
  
***  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
**A coisa vai ficar feia pra Meg eihn pessoal rs... Estão gostando?So... Review! =D** 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Perto da casa da árvore...  
  
-Verônica, espere! -Ned chamou em direção à loira.-Eu vou com você!Isso é...Se você deixar, claro. Verônica estava indo tomar um banho no lago perto dali.Estava uma noite muito quente.  
  
-E a Finn?...É perigoso deixa-la sozinha.  
  
-Ela disse que sabia se virar...E além do mais, nós não vamos demorar...  
  
-Ned, eu sei me cuidar sozinha.Sempre soube.  
  
-Eu sei, eu não estou duvidando...Só quero ficar um pouco mais a sós com você... -houve silêncio -Mas...Se quiser eu posso voltar e...  
  
-Não.Tudo bem, você pode vir.Se ela disse que está tudo bem então está!Nós não vamos demorar mesmo.  
  
-Ela disse convidando a segui-la.  
  
-Entre!A água está ótima... -Ela chamou o repórter -  
  
-Er...Eu não sei...  
  
-Ora vamos Ned Malone! -disse se divertindo -Eu não vou morder você!  
  
-Bom...Se você insiste... -Ele tirou sua blusa e entrou no lago.Verônica gostou do que viu. -Wow!A água está um gelo!  
  
-Ora, não exagere!  
  
-Você diz isso, pois está acostumada!-Ele observou em quanto nadando em sua direção.  
  
-Não é questão de costume.Você está com medo.  
  
-Eu?Medo? -Ele sorriu -Medo de que?  
  
-Medo de...  
  
-Medo da mulher mais bonita do Platô? -Ele interrompeu.Ela sorriu a ele.  
  
Eles foram se aproximando.O clima estava perfeito.A água cristalina, o som das cigarras e outros bichos noturnos, o céu cheio de estrelas, a lua mais luminosa do que nunca...  
  
-Sabe...-ela começou -Às vezes venho aqui sozinha, e fico olhando para as estrelas...A visão daqui é maravilhosa...Sinto-me como se...Como se...  
  
-Estivesse no meio delas... -Ned completou.Ela olhou para ele com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
-É...  
  
-Eu me sinto assim quando às vejo... -ele disse olhando para o céu também -Quando olho para o céu, todo iluminado, fico imaginando, como alguém pode ter feito as coisas tão perfeitas...Se fossem de outro jeito, não seriam tão bonitas como são...Sinto-me mais livre, às vezes esqueço do mundo à minha volta.Tenho vontade de olha-las para sempre.Mas...  
  
-Mas porque não olha mais tempo então?  
  
Nesse momento ele chega bem perto da menina da selva.  
  
-Porque não preciso olhar para o céu para ver as estrelas.A mais cintilante delas está aqui comigo...  
  
-Oh Ned... -Ela disse enquanto o abraçando.Ela lhe deu um breve beijo.  
  
-Hei...Se você estivesse em Londres, no natal, o que gostaria de ganhar de presente?  
  
-Eu não ia precisar de nenhum presente tendo você comigo...  
  
***  
  
O bebê estava aos berros.Roxton se aproximou da cama.  
  
-Hei você aí, pedaço de gente! -disse apontando para Meg.Por que você não quer deixar ' tio John' namorar em paz, ham?  
  
-Ora John! -disse Marguerite interrompendo. -Você não percebe?  
  
-Perceber o que?A única coisa que eu estou percebendo é um cheiro horrível...  
  
-É por isso que ela está chorando!Ela precisa ser trocada! -Ela disse pegando a criança. -não seja duro com ela!  
  
-Eu?Duro?Ela nos atrapalhou!  
  
-John, ela pediu ajuda do jeito dela!  
  
-Chorando?Ou melhor,...Berrando!  
  
-Oh, por favor, Roxton!Você queria que ela falasse: "Hei alguém aí, dá pra me trocar! Eu fiz cáca!...".  
  
Enquanto Marguerite trocava a criança, aos poucos parava de chorar.Roxton só observava.  
  
-Pronto!Agora você já pode dormir quietinha! -ela disse levantando a criança à frente dela.  
  
-Ah...Ótimo!Podemos voltar ao nosso quarto? -Roxton disse, impaciente.  
  
-Boa noite Meg.Durma com os anjinhos. -Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa e colocou a menina na cama novamente.Roxton adorou isso.Ele tinha que admitir.A menina tinha atrapalhado seus planos, mas esta foi mais uma prova de que Marguerite tinha um jeito especial com o bebê.  
  
-Vamos... -ele disse arrastando Marguerite pela cintura e segurando uma vela na outra mão.  
  
No quarto...  
  
-Onde é que nós paramos? -Roxton perguntou puxando-a para perto dele.  
  
-Bem...Acho que vamos ter que relembrar... -ela disse com um sorriso astuto.Típico.Eles deitaram na cama e beijaram-se novamente.  
  
Na manhã seguinte...  
  
-Obrigada por terem vindo e desculpem por não poder ajuda-los com o bebê! -Assai disse acenando.  
  
-Não se preocupe...Já resolvemos isso... -Marguerite disse.  
  
-Já? -perguntou Challenger.  
  
-Ela ficará conosco.  
  
-O quê??? -os dois homens disseram em coro.  
  
***  
  
Na casa da árvore...  
  
-Vê...O que você acha de colocar esse enfeite aqui? -  
  
Finn perguntou apontando para perto da mesa.  
  
-Ótimo! -ela respondeu.  
  
-Mal posso esperar pra enfeitar a árvore...Será que Challenger e os outros vão demorar muito?  
  
-Não eles vão chegar amanhã pela manhã...  
  
-Só amanhã?Mas é muito tempo! -Finn disse colocando as mãos na cintura.  
  
-Vai passar rápido... -Ned disse, ao se sentar à mesa.  
  
Já estava entardecendo quando ouviram o barulho do elevador.Roxton foi o primeiro a sair do elevador.  
  
-Ora...Vocês chegaram cedo! -Ned comentou.  
  
-É...Tivemos uma viajem bem...Agitada, eu diria... -  
  
Ele disse colocando seu chapéu na mesa.  
  
-Não trouxeram nada? -Finn perguntou, sem notar Marguerite.Verônica e Ned não tinham visto ainda ela também.  
  
-Er...Digamos que trouxemos uma "surpresinha"...  
  
Ele disse saindo da frente de Marguerite.  
  
-Vamos!Digam oi para Meg! -Marguerite disse, mostrando a menininha.  
  
-Aiiii...Que coisinha mais fofa! -Disse Finn correndo para perto do bebê junto com Verônica.  
  
-De onde ela é?Ou melhor,...De quem? -Verônica perguntou pegando Meg no colo.  
  
-Bem...Ainda não sabemos.Suponhamos que ela é neta de um conhecido meu... -disse Challenger explicando depois como encontraram a criança.  
  
-E onde estão os pais dela? -Ned perguntou.  
  
-Estão mortos. -Marguerite respondeu.  
  
-Ainda não sabemos Marguerite. -Roxton disse virando a herdeira.  
  
-Mas é claro que estão mortos John!Se eles estivessem vivos nós teríamos achado alguma pista!  
  
-Você já viu os corpos?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então não podemos dizer se estão mortos ou não!  
  
Ela suspirou e olhou para cima com os braços cruzados.  
  
-O que faremos com ela? -Verônica perguntou.  
  
-Ela ficará conosco... -Marguerite falou.Roxton olhou para ela sério. -...Até os pais aparecerem. -ela concertou.  
  
-Ai!Deixa eu pegar ela um pouquinho Vê! -Finn disse batendo as mãos para pegar o bebê.A bebê sorriu e se lançou para Finn. -Que gracinha!-Finn exclamou.  
  
-Parece que ela gostou de você... -Verônica disse sorrindo a jovem.  
  
-Bem...Já que estão com ela, eu vou tomar um banho. -Marguerite disse indo para o bebê.Comporte-se direitinho ok?Eu já volto... -ela disse enquanto caminhando para o banheiro.  
  
-Ela está bem? -Ned perguntou depois que a mulher deixou a sala referindo- se á Marguerite.  
  
-Definitivamente não... -Todos riram com a observação de Challenger.  
  
-Bem eu vou para o meu quarto organizar as minhas bagagens. -disse Roxton deixando a sala.Ele estava exausto.Tinha carregado aquela cesta pesada de Meg o caminho todo.  
  
-Eu vou para o laboratório.Disse Challenger levando a bolsa pesada junto com ele.  
  
-Vamos brincar? -Finn disse levando o bebê com ela para o quarto.  
  
-Bem...Eu vou ficar aqui e terminar meus afazeres. -Verônica disse.  
  
-E eu vou acabar de cortar a lenha... -Disse Ned levantando da cadeira.  
  
Agora todos estavam ocupados na casa da árvore. Chegou a noite e todos estavam reunidos á mesa.Eles tinham acabado de jantar.Finn estava contando o que Ned tinha feito no dia antes...  
  
-Hahahaha...Ele não esqueceu nenhum detalhe...Nem mesmo de Marguerite... -Ela disse olhando para Marguerite...  
  
-Como o quê senhor Malone? -Marguerite perguntou cruzando os braços com a sobrancelha arqueada, olhando ao jornalista.  
  
-Bem...Talvez fosse melhor eu ir pegar a sobremesa...-Ele disse, saindo da mesa em direção a cozinha, se segurando para não rir. Verônica colocou a mão tampando sua boca, também se segurando para não rir.Mas Finn gargalhava sem culpa. Roxton riu imaginando como seria a imitação de Malone de Marguerite.  
  
-Bem...Seja o que for, deve ter sido muito interessante... -Roxton comentou baixo com Challenger que sorriu discretamente.  
  
-Disse alguma coisa John? -Marguerite virou ao caçador  
  
-Nada Marguerite, nada... -Ele disse sorrindo.  
  
-Bem...Eu não vou comer a sobremesa. -Marguerite disse se levantando para ir á sacada.Ela estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e queria um pouco de silêncio. Eles comeram a sobremesa e foram dormir.Menos Marguerite, que continuava na varanda.  
  
-Você está bem?  
  
-Claro...Só um pouco cansada... -ela respondeu a Roxton que lhe abraçava por trás, colocando seu queixo no ombro dela.  
  
-Há algo que eu possa fazer por você? -ele disse beijando seu pescoço.  
  
-Não, obrigada. -Ela estava um pouco triste também.  
  
Estava pensando em tudo o que acontecera com ela nos últimos dias.O amor finalmente demonstrado por entre eles, a viagem a Zanga, o bebê e... O natal.Ela estava lembrando de seu natal no orfanato, sozinha.E pensando de quantos natais que ela não se lembrava quando era um bebê.Com passara?Ganhou algum tipo de afeto?Ela só se lembrava de quando tinha quatro anos e dos natais com as freiras no orfanato.Ganhando bonecas feitas de trapos.Era pouco, mas melhor do que nada.Ela se lembrava das noites que chorava no enorme quarto do orfanato, escondida debaixo da cama, com o colar que seus pais a deixaram, em suas mãos.Porque eles não a queriam?Era a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça naquele momento e em toda a sua vida.Mas ela não poderia ficar triste.Ela agora tinha uma família.Ela tinha John.De repente, seus olhos encheram se de lágrimas e ela virou de frente para Roxton e o abraçou apertado.  
  
-Obrigada por existir John...Obrigada por estar comigo aqui... -Ela disse em lágrimas  
  
-Meu amor...Agradeço todos os dias por ter você também...Eu não existiria aqui sem você por perto...Eu nunca a deixarei, Nunca, nunca...  
  
Ela olhou agora em seus olhos.Ela estava agora melhor depois das palavras de John.  
  
-Oh John...Eu não sei como demonstrar o quanto eu o amo...  
  
-Não precisa... -ele disse tocando em seu queixo. -Seus olhos dizem por você, coisas que palavras não conseguem expressar...  
  
Nesse momento ela o beijou.Um beijo apaixonado que aos poucos foi intensificado.Ele a beijou como o todo o amor e devoção que ele tinha a ela.Ela respondeu do mesmo modo.O clima foi ficando mais intenso e estava cada vez mais difícil não se deixar levar.  
  
-Marguerite, Meg está chorando e eu...Oh!Desculpem-me... E-e-eu não sabia que estavam aí...Desculpem-me... -Finn disse envergonhada interrompendo o momento do casal.  
  
Eles levaram um susto coma chegada repentina, mesmo todos da casa sabendo que eles estavam juntos.  
  
-Tudo bem...-disse Marguerite arrumando o cabelo. -O que tem a Meg?  
  
-Venha, acho que ela está doente.  
  
No mesmo momento a expressão de Marguerite ficou séria.Ela sentiu seu coração apertar.  
  
-O que há com ela? -Roxton perguntou preocupado.  
  
-Venham... -Finn chamou os dois e andou em direção ao quarto de Verônica, onde a menina estava.  
  
Eles chegaram rápido ao quarto de Verônica.Marguerite estava apreensiva.Ela foi à direção á menina chorando e a pegou no colo.  
  
-O que foi Meg...Você não estava assim antes...Deram alguma coisa pra ela tomar? -Marguerite dirigiu as duas garotas.  
  
-Não. -Finn respondeu.  
  
-Chame Challenger, rápido. -Ela disse virando a Roxton.Imediatamente ele foi chamar o amigo.  
  
-O que aconteceu? -Challenger apareceu no quarto assustado.  
  
-Ela está chorando...Mas tentamos tudo e ela não pára.  
  
-Ela está sentindo dor... -Marguerite disse.  
  
-Como sabe?-Roxton perguntou.  
  
-O choro de dor é diferente dos outros.  
  
Todos ficaram surpresos ao conhecimento de Marguerite.  
  
-Já sei o que é... -ela continuou-Ela está com cólicas.  
  
-Vou fazer um chá para ela.-Disse Challenger.-Tenho umas ervas ótimas em meu laboratório que pode ajudar...-E deixou o quarto.  
  
-Não chora não amor...-Ela disse ninando o bebê-O tio Challenger já vai trazer seu chá, está tudo bem...  
  
Verônica e Finn trocaram olhares.Elas nunca a viram tão paciente com uma criança.Se fosse Verônica seria menos estranho.Mais uma vez, eles se surpreenderam com ela.  
  
O chá tomado, o bebê parou de chorar.Marguerite estava na sala sozinha com o cientista.  
  
-Obrigada Challenger... -disse Marguerite com Meg dormente em seu colo.  
  
-Não foi nada criança... -ele sorriu a ela.Um momento de silêncio.  
  
-Você gosta muito dela não é?-Ele perguntou observando. Ela balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo.  
  
-Challenger...Eu tenho medo...-Ela começou.Tenho medo de que ela vá embora.  
  
-Mas nós não temos que nos preparar, se caso os pais dela retornarem.-Ele disse a levando pelo ombro até junto dos outros.Ninguém conseguiu dormir.  
  
-Eu sei...Mas é difícil para eu entender isso...Eu não quero aceitar isso...Para mim eles estão mortos e ponto.  
  
-Não é tão fácil cuidar de uma criança Marguerite, você já deve saber.Ela o olhou com um olhar triste.-Não fique assim minha querida.Estamos aqui para o que vier, não se preocupe.  
  
-Obrigada Challenger...-ela sorriu.  
  
Era madrugada e todos haviam ido dormir.Roxton tinha acabado de ir para seu quarto. Marguerite colocou a criança em sua cama cheia de almofadas em volta e foi para o quarto de John.  
  
-Posso ficar aqui esta noite? -ela perguntou abrindo só um pouco a porta e olhando para o homem que estava deitado na cama pensativo.Ele olhou para ela.  
  
-Ora mais que pergunta minha querida!Entre! -ele levantou se sentando a cama.  
  
Ela entrou e fechou a porta com cuidado.Ele ajeitou o travesseiro para Marguerite e ela se deitou com cuidado.Ele a abraçou, deitando sua cabeça, encostando-se em seu pescoço.Ela o abraçou e dos dois fecharam os olhos.Sem dúvida, esse era um dos momentos em que ela adorava com John.Quando dormia com ele, no quarto dele.Dormir ouvindo sua respiração, sentindo o seu cheiro era a melhor coisa naquele momento.Não era uma tarefa fácil, levando em conta as mãos dele que seguravam seu corpo contra ao seu, mas ela tentava manter 'concentração' e dormir.  
  
Era dia 23 de Dezembro.Manhã no platô.Todos estavam de pé.Marguerite havia acabado de acordar.Todos estavam à mesa conversando.  
  
-Vamos enfeitar a árvore hoje.Onde estão os enfeites.Challenger perguntou.  
  
-Estão na caixa do lado da árvore.-Ned respondeu  
  
-Bom dia Margie. -Finn disse -Como Meg está?  
  
-Bom dia Finn.Ela está dormindo.  
  
-Quando ela tem que acordar ela dorme.-Disse Roxton.Marguerite sorriu a ele.  
  
-Bem...Vamos ao trabalho então.-Disse Verônica levantando da mesa.Todos a seguiram.Menos Marguerite que começou a tomar seu café.  
  
A árvore quase montada.Estava linda.Com bolas de vidro que Challenger tinha feito.Várias correntinhas pintadas de dourado, feitas de cipó.Todos os embrulhos de presentes colocados de baixo dela.Bolinhas de vidro penduradas nas pontas fizeram um efeito de neve muito bonito.  
  
-É a árvore mais bonita que já fizemos nesses anos aqui no Platô...Disse Roxton limpando as mãos.  
  
-Sem dúvida, ficou muito bonita.-Ned concordou.  
  
-Mal posso esperar para abrir os presentes!-disse Finn empolgada.  
  
Alguns momentos depois, cada um foi para um lado.Havia muitas coisas a fazer para o natal, que já estava próximo.John e Marguerite ficaram na sala.  
  
-Ah!Paz na casa da árvore!  
  
Roxton sorriu ao comentário da herdeira.  
  
-John... -ela chamou.  
  
-O que...? -ele virou-se a ela  
  
-O que você gostaria de ganhar no natal? -ele ficou surpreso com a pergunta.  
  
-Hum...Não sei...Quem sabe, um dia E uma noite inteirinha só para nós dois? -ele perguntou se aproximando.  
  
-Até que é uma boa idéia...Mas eu falo de algo que queira ganhar...  
  
-Um tempo com você!  
  
-...Uma coisa que possa possuir...  
  
-Seu beijo.  
  
-JOHN!Eu digo uma coisa que possa pegar e sentir...  
  
-Você. -ele disse se aproximando.Ele a abraçou.  
  
-Não preciso de presente nenhum.Só de você...  
  
-Arram...Sei no que está pensando... -Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.  
  
-Mesmo?...E...No que estou pensando? -Ele a olhou nos olhos.Um olhar que a despiu.Ela chegou perto do ouvido dele e disse algo que ele gostou muito.Os dois começaram a rir do que ela disse.  
  
-E você...O que gostaria de ganhar de presente de mim? -ele a perguntou  
  
-Mesmo?Quer que eu realmente lhe fale?Eu fiz uma listinha ontem e...  
  
-Owowow!!!Pensando bem...Acho que prefiro lhe fazer uma surpresa... -eles sorriram.  
  
Eles ficaram sérios.Um somente contemplando os olhos do outro.  
  
-Eu te amo... -Ele disse.  
  
-Eu também amo você... Os dois beijaram-se."Como é maravilhoso o seu beijo" -Roxton pensou - "Eu nunca me cansarei disto! Nunca!" -Ela pensou.  
  
-Bem... -ela disse acariciando os cabelos de John - Eu vou para o meu quarto terminar a minha listinha... -ela sorriu.  
  
-Qualquer coisa é só chamar...Se quiser adiantar meu presente também será um prazer... -ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo curto e foi para a sacada.Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso e subiu as escadas.  
  
Eram em torno de dez da manhã.Ned e Challenger haviam saído para colher amostras de uma planta raríssima que Challenger viu quando ele retornava da aldeia de Zanga.Verônica levou Finn à lagoa onde costumava a nadar quando criança e aproveitaram para procurar algo para dar de presente aos exploradores.Roxton estava concertando o moinho de vento.Marguerite estava sozinha com Meg na casa da árvore.  
  
Marguerite acabou de costurar algumas blusas, e estava indo a direção de seu quarto.Queria ver se a menina estava bem ou se já havia acordado."Roxton tem razão... quando é para ficar dormindo ela está acordada..." Ela pensou com um sorriso.Chegando ao quarto ela entrou sem fazer barulho.O quarto estava claro, mas não muito.Arrastou com cuidado e, para a sua surpresa, a menina estava acordada.Ela estava quase com os pezinhos na boca.  
  
-Hum...Quer dizer então que a dorminhoca acordou!...Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura.  
  
Apesar do pouco tempo em que Meg estava com ela, já era capaz de reconhece- la.Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e esticou os braços, querendo que Marguerite a pegasse.Marguerite sorriu a atitude do bebê."Espertinha..." Ela pensou. Marguerite pegou a menina e lhe deu vários beijinhos nas bochechas.A menina riu mais uma vez.Marguerite também.  
  
-Hum...Que tal irmos ver como o tio John está se saindo...- Ela disse botando uma blusa azul na menina.  
  
-Oh Deus!Disse ela com uma careta -Mas primeiro vamos tomar um banho...Ou melhor,...  
  
Marguerite teve a idéia de leva-la ao lago.Estava quente e ela também queria sair um pouco de casa e se refrescar.Pegou tudo o que precisaria e desceu o elevador.  
  
-Bom dia, chorona! -Roxton se dirigiu a criança parando de martelar.  
  
-John!Não fale assim com ela! -Marguerite falou.  
  
-Aonde você vai?  
  
-Vou ao lago perto da primeira caverna...Não vou demorar...  
  
-Não vai não...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Você pretende ir sozinha?  
  
-Não!Vou com Meg...  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-John não é longe.Hoje o dia está perfeito para um mergulho...  
  
-Sem mim você não vai!  
  
-Mas você está ocupado!  
  
-Agora não estou mais, já acabei...  
  
-Não minta que é feio, não dê maus exemplos a Meg.  
  
-Não estou mentindo, eu já terminei...  
  
-Então vamos...  
  
-Certo.  
  
Eles caminharam uns dez minutos até chegar a lagoa.  
  
-Segura aqui... -Ela disse entregando Meg para John.  
  
-Eu?!  
  
-Ora e quem mais?A não ser que você queira que eu tire as minhas roupas segurando ela!-Marguerite zombou.  
  
-Certo.  
  
-Agora feche os olhos.  
  
-O que?Eu não acredito que você me pediu para...Para...Marguerite, eu já lhe conheço...  
  
-John!!! - Ela apontou a menina (Com coisa que a coitadinha tava entendendo né gente! Hahaha).  
  
-Ok... -ele se virou e sorriu.  
  
Depois do banho de lago, eles estavam voltando para a casa da árvore quando foram surpreendidos por um grupo de pessoas que se vestiam como no exército.Eles ficaram assustados e Roxton já estava mirando em um dos camuflados quando Marguerite disse para não atirar.Afinal, eles não os atacaram e sim, cercaram.Eles forçaram os exploradores a segui-los, apontando armas, defensivamente. Marguerite ouviu algo em alemão.Algo como "Achamos os fugitivos..."  
  
...Eles chegaram ao auto de uma montanha ao anoitecer.Era uma espécie de base militar, com cabanas e vários cavalos e armas. Um homem loiro alto e forte agarrou no braço de Marguerite e disse em alemão:  
  
-Eu sei que você pode me entender.O capitão quer ver você agora.Seu companheiro ficará preso e a menina será a nossa refém. Muito assustada, ela perguntou:  
  
-Quem é o capitão.  
  
-Isso você só saberá quando acordar... -o homem disse batendo com sua arma na cabeça de Marguerite.Roxton ia avançar no homem quando três homens o seguraram.Ele continuava se debatendo gritando o nome de Marguerite, mas já era tarde.Ela já estava desmaiada.A menina foi levada em direção a maior cabana que havia.Roxton se desesperou ao ver o amor de sua vida desmaiada, e o pequeno bebê sendo levado dele.  
  
Marguerite levantou devagar com uma mão no alto da cabeça onde havia sido atingida.Ela soltou um gemido e olhou a sua volta.Ela estava em uma sala enorme e muito confortável.A sua frente havia uma pessoa sentada em um trono.Ela não conseguia ver seu rosto.Ela estava com medo."John"...Ela pensou...  
  
-Finalmente nos encontramos... -uma voz feminina dizia em alemão -Senhorita Krux em pessoa...  
  
-Quem é você?  
  
-Eu sou quem você menos espera ser...  
  
-Eu não estou entendendo...  
  
-Não é para entender e sim para me escutar... -Marguerite ainda não viu o rosto daquela mulher fria.Ou você devolve o nosso amuleto ou pagará com a coisa mais preciosa que tem... -de repente ela se via em meio a uma fumaça branca, que rapidamente tomava conta do lugar...  
  
-Marguerite!Acorde! -Roxton chamou a mulher suando.  
  
-John...Eu tive um sonho e... -Ela não conseguiu falar mais nada.Ela só o abraçou e ele a confortou, ouvindo relatos e detalhes daquele sonho estranho.  
  
-Não se preocupe...Está tudo bem agora...Você deve ter sonhado isso pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.Não se preocupe...  
  
-Mas de que amuleto e falou?Eu não tenho nenhum amuleto comigo...  
  
-Marguerite...foi só um sonho...  
  
Ouviu-se o barulho do elevador.  
  
-Roxton!Marguerite!Venha nos ajudar, depressa! -  
  
Eles ouviram a voz de Verônica. Chegando na sala Roxton se deparou com uma mulher muito machucada e sangrando.Marguerite sentiu uma forte tonteira e chegou a quase ter uma náusea vendo a mulher.Não pelo estado da vítima, mas ela sentiu uma sensação estranha.Malone e Challenger estavam com elas também.  
  
-Nós a achamos perto daqui, caída a alguns metros da cerca elétrica... -disse Malone levando a mulher à cama de hospedes.  
  
-Eu cuido dela... -Challenger disse verificando o pulso da mulher.  
  
Finn se prontificou a ajudar.Malone e Verônica deixaram o quarto.Roxton perguntou se ele podia fazer algo pela mulher e Challenger disse não ser necessário.Marguerite continuou assustada e sem dizer nada vendo a mulher imóvel na cama.  
  
***  
  
**Ihh...Quem será essa mulher eihn?E por que será que a Marg ficou assim, impressionada?Não percam os próximos capítulos que vocês saberão!Opinões?Reviews!!! ; ) ** 


	4. Capítulo Final

Capítulo 4 - Final  
  
Manhã, 24 de Dezembro.  
  
A mulher havia acordado de seu sono estava contando para Challenger e Verônica como havia se machucado até então.Ela estava contando em que estava em uma expedição com sua família e que uma corrente muito forte na água havia virado o barco em que estavam.Ela só se lembra de estar lutando contra as correntezas e que a corrente terminava em uma enorme cachoeira.Ela deduziu que havia caído nela, mas não sabia como havia sobrevivido...De repente a mulher parou e encheu os olhos de lágrimas.  
  
-Onde está?Onde está a minha criança?Eu preciso vê-la...Onde ela está!?-A mulher gritou em lágrimas.  
  
Challenger a acalmou e fez com que tomasse um chá calmante.A mulher adormeceu em cansaço.Challenger e Verônica trocaram olhares.Eles agora haviam certeza do que tinham suposto antes.  
  
Verônica foi em direção à sala onde todos estavam reunidos e chamou Marguerite para a sacada.Marguerite olhou assustada para ela, mas a seguiu.Challenger chegou em seguida reunindo os outros e relatando o que a mulher havia dito.Todos ouviram calados.No fim, cada um olhou para o outro com tristeza.  
  
-Eu a avisei que não tirasse conclusões antes do tempo... -Roxton disse virando as duas mulheres na sacada.  
  
Verônica estava contando o que ouvira a pouco no quarto e Marguerite estava ouvindo sem dizer uma palavra se quer.Ela nem mesmo olhava para Verônica.Sempre olhando a selva.Quando Verônica terminou, Marguerite saiu sem dizer nada.Ela chegou a sala e todos a olhavam.Ela olhou a cada um deles e foi para seu quarto. Todos sabiam que não podiam falar nada sobre os pais de Meg porque não tinham provas de que estavam mortos.Agora, todos entendiam que era um choque para Marguerite saber que aquela era possivelmente a mãe do bebê, cujo ela mesma colocou um nome.  
  
Marguerite chegou ao seu quarto, arrasada.Saber que a mãe daquela menina havia sobrevivido não era ruim, mas a idéia de que ela a tiraria dela agora.Parecia em que Marguerite estava adivinhando que aquele natal seria bom demais para ser verdade.Esse ano não seria diferente.Todos os seus natais tiveram algo de marcante para ela.Esse seria mais um, nada mais.Não seria fácil superar a perda daquela menina em que ela se apegara tanto nos últimos dias.Afinal, ela estava se sentindo como se fosse um vírus.Um vírus que fazia mal a todos que se aproximavam dela.E que todos que ela gostava, se vão com o tempo.Ele teve muito medo.Ela pensou em Roxton e na possibilidade de viver sem aquele homem que a fizera ressurgir das cinzas, de seu mundo sem janelas e portas.Ela estaria sozinha novamente. Marguerite pegou a criança que estava brincando com alguns de seus brinquedos que Malone fizera. Ela a abraçou e chorou.Chorou como se fosse uma criança.  
  
-Meu anjinho...Acho que a hora de nos despedirmos está próxima... -Ela disse olhando a criança que a olhava atenta.Para a sua surpresa, a menina colocou sua pequena mão em seu rosto como se querendo secar as lágrimas.  
  
-Mamã... -A menina disse e afundou o rostinho no ombro de Marguerite que ficou muito surpresa e emocionada com as primeiras palavras que a menina pronunciou.  
  
-Eu amei você ter me aceitado como... Como sua mamãe...Mas...Sua verdadeira mãe está aqui e você pertence a ela... -Ela beijou a cabeça da menina.  
  
-Marguerite... -Verônica a chamou -A mulher quer vê-la...  
  
Marguerite virou-se a Verônica na porta do quarto.Ela entregou a menina a ela e foi para o quarto onde estava mulher.  
  
-Então é você...Você é que está cuidando da minha pequena Elize... -A mulher disse com uma voz macia.-Sente-se aqui. -a mulher apontou para uma cadeira ao lado da cama.-Eu sou Norah...Mãe de Elize.Seu amigo Challenger me falou sobre você.  
  
Marguerite ouvia a mulher e se sentava a cadeira.A mulher continuou.  
  
-Sei que não tenho muito tempo de vida e então...  
  
-Não diga isso!A senhora tem que viver muito ainda!A senhora tem que cuidar de sua filha e...  
  
-Marguerite -a mulher interrompeu -Eu sei que meu tempo está se esgotando.Por favor, somente me escute...Quando vim para essa expedição com meu marido Alfred, eu sabia que não seria fácil.Eu vim, pois acreditava em seu potencial, entretanto... Eu sabia que não deveria vir com minha filha.Mas não havia ninguém em quem eu confiasse em Berlim...  
  
-Alemanha...-Marguerite lembrou de seu sonho.  
  
-Sim...Alemanha...Minha família não estava lá eu não poderia deixar meu bebê em um orfanato.Eu não tive muita escolha, como pode ver.Mas...Apesar de saber que meu tempo é curto, Eu agradeço a Deus por terem me encontrado e encontrado minha filha.Você foi um anjo enviado por Deus e que salvou minha filha dessa selva...Então...Quero lhe fazer um pedido... -a mulher disse colocando a mão no coração.Marguerite tentou ajudar mais a mulher se recusou e pediu que continuasse sentada e ouvisse.Marguerite obedeceu.  
  
-Pode dizer senhora...O que estiver ao meu alcance, eu o farei... -Marguerite foi solidária ao ver o sofrimento de Norah.  
  
-Cuide dela para mim...Prometa que vai cuidar de Elizabete para mim...Por favor,...Prometa...  
  
-Mas a senhora não vai morrer... -Marguerite tentou animar a mulher, mas sem sucesso.  
  
-Prometa querida...Eu sei que ela estará em boas mãos...  
  
-Eu...Eu...Eu prometo... -Ela disse segurando a mão da mulher.A mulher sorriu.  
  
-Agora que sei que ela estará em boas mãos, eu posso deixar este mundo...Diga aos outros que eu estou imensamente grata a tudo que tentaram fazer por mim e diga a Elize, que eu a protegerei onde quer que eu esteja.E que eu a amarei para sempre...  
  
A mulher fechou os olhos, mas sorrindo.Marguerite gritou Challenger e saiu correndo. Eles foram até o quarto onde a mulher estava.Marguerite saiu correndo e John a segurou.  
  
-Por que?-Ela disse em lágrimas - Porque eu?...Ele a abraçou, comovido também.Ela chorou muito.  
  
Ao entardecer, em um local reservado e não muito longe da casa da árvore, a mulher foi enterrada.Todos estavam presentes, inclusive o bebê.Marguerite estava com a menina no colo perto de Verônica e Finn.Os homens estavam tapando a sepultura.Todos estavam tristes.Challenger fez um breve discurso e todos rezaram.  
  
Eles estavam voltando para casa quando Malone disse:  
  
-Não podemos ficar tristes.Não hoje...Já é quase natal e foi melhor para a mulher, pois agora ela está em paz...  
  
-Malone tem razão...-disse Challenger -Não podemos ficar tristes.Não nessa época que é tão especial...Afinal, agora temos uma hóspede em casa...  
  
Os exploradores chegaram a casa da árvore um pouco melhor.A mulher não estaria sofrendo mais e o bebê, agora tinha uma nova família.  
  
***  
  
25 de Dezembro, meia-noite.  
  
-Feliz natal a todos!  
  
-Feliz natal!  
  
Challenger brindou com os outros.Todos estavam agora rindo e tentavam esquecer o acontecimento do dia anterior.  
  
-Que agora e diante, tudo seja melhor do que foi antes!Disse Roxton  
  
-E que nós achemos a saída do platô!-Marguerite observou.Todos brindaram mais uma vez.  
  
-E que Meg seja bem vinda! -Verônica sorriu.  
  
Agora todos trocavam seus presentes e estavam mais animados.Todos haviam ganhado coisas simples, mas significativas.Elize foi o centro das atenções naquela noite.Ela foi a única que havia ganhado mais presentes de todos os eles.Marguerite deu a Finn uma caixa contendo vários tipos de balas de vários tipos de armas.Verônica deu um conjunto de pedras coloridas, achado nas nascentes dos rios.Challenger deu um creme antiinsetos.Ela adorou todos os presentes e agradeceu ao Challenger lhe dando um abraço.  
  
-Oh Challenger muito obrigado!Eu ainda não me acostumei com esses insetos!  
  
Ned deu para Verônica um quadro feito por ele mesmo com materiais naturais.O quadro ilustrava uma noite estrelada.Por trás havia uma frase."Para a mais brilhante de todas. Com amor, Ned Malone".Ela sorriu e lhe beijou carinhosamente na bochecha.Todos se olharam com ironia e Ned ficou vermelho.Finn, mais uma vez riu sem dó.Verônica deu a ele um diário novo, com uma linda capa ilustrada.Dentro havia uma dedicatória.Ele leu para ele mesmo e agradeceu com um grande sorriso.Challenger ganhou duas novas lentes feitas por Ned e John.Era o que ele estava precisando em seu laboratório.Marguerite ganhou de John, um coração, esculpido em prata.Dentro do coração estava escrito "Para Marguerite, de seu cavaleiro de armadura prateada, com todo o amor, Lorde J. Roxton".Ela adorou isso e lhe deu um beijo.Depois que tinha percebido o que tinha feito (e na frente de todos), Marguerite ficou um pouco envergonhada.Roxton não parava de sorrir.  
  
-E o meu presente?-Roxton perguntou quando Marguerite voltava de seu quarto.  
  
-Oh sim...Está aqui... -Marguerite lhe deu uma caixinha.Ele abriu e dentro havia duas letras, de ouro branco.Um M e J.Roxton ficou surpreso.Havia um pedacinho de papel, e escrito "Para sempre".Roxton adorou o presente.Logo a perfeição dos detalhes atraiu os outros.Agora era Marguerite que estava totalmente sem graça.Mais ainda assim, Roxton se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo e um abraço.-Feliz natal meu amor... Todos estavam satisfeitos.  
  
A madrugada se aproximou e todos foram para a cama se desejando um feliz natal novamente. Challenger foi para seu quarto primeiro que todos os outros, pois estava cansado.John havia ido para o quarto de Marguerite e deitou-se na cama com ela.Ele acabou adormecendo também.Todos agora estavam dormindo.Menos Elize que acordou e começou a chorar.  
  
-Huummmm...Você ouviu isso...Acho que ela faz de propósito... -Marguerite sussurrou despertando, mas ainda deitada sobre o tórax de John.Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente.  
  
-Ora...Você agora é a mãe de Elize, isto implica em suas responsabilidades maternais...  
  
-Não só maternais Roxton...- ela pausou e olhou para ele. -Você se esqueceu que, sendo a nova mãe dela você automaticamente é o "papai"?  
  
-Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes... -Ele disse pensativo.Marguerite riu.  
  
-Ahhh mais é claro!Por que será que os homens acham que isso é trabalho só para as mulheres?-Ela disse ironicamente.  
  
-Não é que é trabalho só para as mulheres Marguerite...É que...Vocês fazem isso melhor do que nós!  
  
-Hum...Bela desculpa Roxton!Mas eu sou obrigada a concordar... -Ela sorriu. -Mas...  
  
-Mas...?  
  
-Mas por que os bebês choram quando nós mais precisamos de sono?-Ela reclamou.  
  
-Bem, só para mostrar que os homens também são capazes de cuidar de um bebê, eu vou... -disse se levantando da cama devagar.  
  
-Oh!!! Um milagre acaba de acontecer no Platô!-Ela disse ironizando!-Oh meu amor, você é um anjo!Ele riu do comentário e pegou a menina que parou de chorar no mesmo instante.  
  
-Está vendo como ela é?-Ela disse apoiando a mão na cabeça virando-se de lado.  
  
- "Bebês são assim!" -Lembrou.  
  
-Ahhh!Falou o entendido no assunto!Eles sorriram.  
  
-Eu já volto amor...  
  
Ele a levou para a sala e a acomodou em seu colo.Ele chegou perto do gramofone e colocou sua música favorita de Bethoven.Ele agora estava balançando a menina de um lado para o outro.Ela fechou os olhinhos e aos poucos se acalmou.  
  
-Isso mesmo Elize...Vamos mostrar pra 'mamãe' que o 'papai' pode cuidar de você... -Ele disse para a menina quase dormindo.  
  
Ele fechou seus olhos também e sorriu ao pensamento dele: "Lorde John Roxton... O famoso caçador mundialmente conhecido, fazendo um bebê dormir e quase dormindo também...".Ele sorriu mais uma vez.Encostou o seu queixo na cabeça da menina levemente, e depois a beijou.Ele fez um carinho nas costas da menina e disse emocionado:  
  
-Meu presentinho de natal...  
  
FIM  
  
***Que tal gente!?Fico legal???Eu fiz a Marguerite um pouco diferente nessa fic( e vocês notaram!)não porque simplesmente quis e sim, porque todas as fics que li até hoje com, mais ou menos, o assunto de crianças e etc, as escritoras a colocavam sem paciência ou sem jeito com crianças!E eu quis sim mudar um pouco essa imagem sobre a coitada, que acho que já sofre demais na mão dos escritores do TLW,hehe(brincadeirinha!).É que a coitada é ladra de num sei das quantas, foi espiã e mil e uma coisas que só Deus sabe onde vai parar essa listinha hehehe, mas que nós como fãs podemos imaginar até onde ela pode chegar rs... E com disse no começo, é a minha primeira fic, então, sejam bonzinhos, mas verdadeiros hehehe...Eu ia colocar mais capítulos, mais quero colocar mais fics no ar e saciar a fome de vocês rs...Espero que tenham gostado e que eu esteja perdoada de alguns errinhos de português rs...E, por favor, deixem reviews!!!E a maneira de saber o como as fics estão sendo aceitas.Até a próxima!!! =)***  
  
Lady F 


End file.
